The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-072213 describes a light-emitting device including a substrate, an LED chip mounted on the substrate, a phosphor layer above the LED chip, and a dam member (i.e., covering member) surrounding the LED chip.